1. Field of Invention:
This invention is a means to thermally insulate air gaps found around window frames, door frames and other structural frames which will be referred to as structural elements throughout this application, said field of invention is building construction such as dwellings and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is almost non-existing, applicant finds very little is actually done in the field to solve this problem, when anything is done they take a blunt tool and stuff fiber glass into the air gap around windows and door frames, stuffing packs said insulation defeating the purpose of the insulation, one could buy a can of spray foam which is very expensive and messy to spray into said air gap which usually is at least one half inch wide, most builders do not want this material used unless used by a expert which cost from $15.00 to $24.00 per hour, said foam material will melt from suns ray's and disappear into the atmosphere if not quickly covered.